I Promise
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew unsuccessfully used the Avada Kedavra curse on Harry? What would happen on the way to Albus Dumbledore's office? How can someone live aftet the Avada Kedavra? All that is answered in this story (SiriusHarry) Shounen-ai


**A/N:** Hello there, everyone! I have my first one-shot with Harry Potter. I have five reviews on my **Draco/Harry** fic so far so I hope everyone keeps reviewing that one as well as this one. Well, this one is different than that one 'cause it's **Sirius/Harry**! I have read alot of fanfics with that pairing and decided to make one of my own, but I won't be surprised if it gets less than 10 reviews. All of my other stories do. I really don't know where this story takes place. I was going to suggest his third year, but... well... that didn't work. Well, enjoy!

**THINGS**:

"Talking"   
'Thinking'   
_/Song lyrics/_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT KIND OF PASSWORDS DUMBLEDORE USES SO I'M USING THE ONE PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL SAID ON HARRY'S SECOND YEAR. ''Sherbet Lemon''.**

Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew successfully used the Avada Kedavra curse to kill Harry? What would happen if he started to stir on the way to Dumbledore's office?

* * *

 I Promise

* * *

Inside the 'Shrieking Shack', Harry, Ron, Hermione,

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stood. Peter was just walking over to Harry, wand in his hand, pointing right at him. Harry backed away inch after inch, until he was backed up into the wall, Peter's wand at his neck.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"he shouted, and Harry fell to the ground.

Sirius ran over to Harry and Peter, and pointed his wand at Peter. "That was the last straw, Peter. You hurt him, I kill you."

"_Crucio_!"he shouted, but Peter had all ready fled.

"Dammit!"he shouted. Everyone quickly rushed over to Harry's side, and Sirius checked for a pulse.

There was silence for a while, before Hermione spoke. "S-Sirius?"she asked, gripping Ron's hand tightly.

Sirius shook his head. "It's too late. He's gone."

"Gone?"Ron asked.

"Gone, Ron!"Hermione yelled. "Dead! Gone!"

Ron looked down at his feet in silence. Harry was gone. For good, no doubt. Anyone who did the Avada Kedavra curse on someone was bound to die. Silent tears fell from everyone's eyes. Remus walked over and picked Harry up and Sirius transformed into his dog form and they all walked off towards Hogwarts.

---

Once inside the building, they made their way to Albus Dumbledore's office, when they heard a noise.

"What was that?"Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Harry. He was… stirring? Was that even possible with the Avada Kedavra curse? She didn't think so.

"Guys, the sound is coming from Harry,"she announced. "Listen."

Everyone listened, and heard Harry stirring.

"H-How is t-that possible?"Ron asked. "It was the Avada Kedavra! I have never known **ANYONE** who survived that!"

"He is different than others, Ron,"Hermione pointed out.

"We should still get him to Dumbledore,"Remus interrupted them before they started one of their famous fights. "Before it is too late. He will know what to do."

Ron and Hermione nodded and followed Sirius and Remus to Dumbledore's office.

Once to the entrance, they all stepped in and Hermione said the password. "_Sherbet Lemon_."

* * *

They walked in to Dumbledore's office and Sirius transformed back. He looked at Harry. His Harry. Peter had hurt him. He would pay.

But, Hermione was right, he was stirring. But not now. His hands were twitching, nothing more.

Albus Dumbledore walked into his office. "Ah, hello there, everyone."

"Dumbledore, Peter, he-"

"I know perfectly well what Peter did to Harry, Hermione,"Albus interrupted her. "But he did not die from the Avada Kedavra curse."

"But, how can he not die from it? That's bloody impossible!"Ron asked.

"Harry is different from other people, Ron,"he replied. "Voldemort couldn't kill him when he was a baby, and he ended up with a scar. Now, do you expect him to fall because of the Avada Kedavra curse?"

Ron looked down at his feet, defeated.

"I suggest you take him to Madam Pomfrey,"Albus Dumbledore said. "She will heal him in no less than a few days. Good day."

They all left Dumbledore's office in a daze.

* * *

5 days had passed and Harry stirred from rest. He held his head in pain, and put his glasses on. He was in Hogwarts Hospital Wing. But… how did he…?

"Harry!"he heard someone shout. He looked over in shock and saw Hermione. She ran over to him and soon he was in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Oh, my god, Harry, are you all right?"Hermione asked. "It's been 5 bloody days!"

Harry gave her a look. "What? I'm allowed to say… oh, whatever. Wait until I tell the others. They have been worried sick about you!"

"5 days since what, Hermione?"Harry asked.

"Since Peter cursed you using the Avada Kedavra,"Hermione answered quietly.

All was quiet for a minute, before Harry spoke. "Hermione, can you… get Sirius?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

She walked off happily, knowing that Harry was all right.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Tower, that's where all of them were staying, including Sirius and Remus, Hermione happily ran into the boys dormitory, running over to the group.

"What is it, Hermione?"Ron asked.

"It's Harry!"she replied. "He's awake."

"Can we go and see him?"Ron asked.

She looked at Sirius and he understood. "You can later. I need to first."

He walked out of Gryffindor Tower and to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When he walked in, Harry was looking out the window. He smiled, glad that he was all right. He didn't know what he would do if…

He shook his head silently and walked over to Harry's bed, wrapping his arms around Harry, who sighed.

"Sirius,"he said quietly.

"Yes, it's me,"he replied. "You had me worried sick."

"What happened to--"

"Peter? I tried to kill him but he got away,"Sirius replied.

"Oh,"Harry said.

Sirius's grip around Harry tightened. "But don't worry, he isn't going anywhere near you ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if you thought it was short. My mind is tired because it's 12:46 in the morning and I am writing this. I had the idea and I just had to write it! Well, goodnight!

R&R


End file.
